JNPR's Chicks
by blaiseingfire
Summary: Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora didn't know what to think when Jaune came back to their dorm with a bunch of rescued baby chicks. They found that they didn't mind, they loved them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _By popular demand, here's the start of JNPR's Chicks. Enjoy._

* * *

It was Saturday evening and teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting together at the cafeteria, discussion things happening around Beacon and just some small talk.

"Hey, where's Jaune?" Weiss asked, finally noticing that there wasn't a poor tempt to woo her all day today.

"He came by this morning and asked if he could borrow Zwei," Ruby replied.

"He said he was going into Vale for something but didn't say what," Pyrrha chimed in.

"Maybe he and Zwei are actually secret crime-fighting superheroes and they don't want us to know!" Nora boasted.

"Wasn't that last week's dream," Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean it's not real."

"Still, what could he want Zwei in the city for?" Weiss cupped her chin.

"I could shed some light on that," they all turned to see Coco Adel walk up to their table. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you guys, but I can tell you what Jaune was up to."

"Don't leave us hanging, what was Jaune up to?" Ruby leaned in.

"He took Zwei into Vale because he thinks having him around will make him a chick magnet," Coco said.

There was silence for a few moments. "Are… are you serious?" Yang stopped suppressing her giggling and the rest of the table followed. "Oh my god, only he would come up with something so stupid."

"Well..." Coco dragged out, "You know the saying 'if it sounds stupid but works, it's not stupid'?"

"Ha! Good one," Yang wiped away a fake tear. Her smile started to drop when Coco's face remained the same. "Wait. You're serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Coco lowered her sunglasses and stared at them. "Don't believe me? Why don't you guys head back to your dorm, he brought some chicks back with him. They couldn't stay away from him." She winked at them and then left.

* * *

 **Earlier**

"Well, this is kind of a bust," Jaune sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Next to him, Zwei barked and rubbed his head against his leg. "Well, maybe you had a grand time, and I'm glad you did," Jaune said with a smile, "but for me, this didn't end well."

Jaune wasn't sure why he listened to his sister's advice but sounded good at the time. Jaune would periodically tell his family about his time at Beacon, and when he brought up Zwei his sister gave him an idea: girls love guys who have dogs, go into town with him and they'll be chick magnets.

Jaune laughed it off but then thought it might have some merit, so he borrowed Zwei and went to Vale. To his sister's credit, they did attract the attention of a lot of women. But, everyone was a lot more interested in cooing over and petting Zwei than giving him any attention. In hindsight, that should have expected that.

What would you rather look at: Jaune Arc or one small fluffy boi?

"Well, I guess the whole day wasn't a waste, huh boy?"

"Arf!" Zwei wagged his tail.

Jaune couldn't help but smile and pat his head. Zwei just had that effect on people. "Welp lets head back to Beacon. I'm sure Ruby misses you."

They continued down the road when they saw a peculiar sight: a chicken on the side of the road pecking at a drainage gate.

"Huh… there's something you don't see every day," Jaune remarked as he walked over. The chicken regarded them only for a moment before going back the drainage grate. "What are you doing little g-"

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bunch of little cheeps. He looked down the grate and he could see little baby chicks in the sewer. Some were shivering, others walking around in confusion near the light chirping, and a few were desperately trying and failing to climb up the walls.

"Oh dear," Jaune muttered as he realized what happened. He couldn't leave them like this. He knelt down and pried the grate off and set it to the side. "Come on Zwei, help me out."

Zwei walked over and sniffed the air. He then backed away, tongue out in disgust as he shook his head.

"Come on boy, you're the only one who can help me."

Zwei whined, going prone and covering his nose.

"I know it's dirty and it smells and I can probably do it myself, but you can see better than me and sniff them out. If I jump down there I could step on and kill one of them."

Zwei looked back down the sewer grate, where the distressed chirps of the trapped baby chicks echoed from before looking back at the concerned mama hen, pacing in worry and fear for her babies. He looked back at Jaune and gave a bark with vigor in his heart.

"Atta boy," Jaune said, going prone and lowering the corgi down the hole.

Zwei grabbed the first chick in his mouth and turned to Jaune to show him before he was lifted back out. They placed the chick on the side and went back down to get the next as the mother hen caressed her saved baby.

It took several minutes, but Jaune and Zwei managed to get all of the baby chicks out of the sewer.

Jaune and Zwei watched the mother hen smoother her babies with love, happy to see them all ok.

"We did good Zwei," Jaune pet his head and Zwei barked happily.

The duo left and went to head back to Beacon. However, they traveled down several blocks when the two of noticed something behind them. The mother hen and her babies were following them and almost caught up to them.

Jaune tried to politely shoo them away, but they kept following him. After looking into the tiny eyes of the babies, Jaune didn't have the heart to send them away.

He stopped to grab some bird seeds for them before heading back the airship. He surprisingly didn't feel woozy or dizzy on the flight. He guessed the chicks hoping in his lap was a good distraction. A lot of people looked at him in confusion, but oddly enough Velvet and Coco came up and cooed at the chicks. Other than that, he made it back to his dorm without any trouble.

* * *

Pyrrha was nervous when she and her other two teammates approached their room. What Coco said didn't make any sense, but why would she lie about that? It just couldn't be true. Swallowing, she opened the door to their dorm.

The last thing she expected to see was Jaune on the floor giggling and playing with a bunch of baby chicks while Zwei and a hen watched from the sidelines.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we go. This will be a short fic... like 6-10 chapter._

 _Thanks for reading, have a great day :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy New Year folks! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jaune was frozen like a deer in headlights. He was so busy making sure his chicks were accustomed and comfortable in their new home, that he forgot about his team. He didn't think to inform them or even consult them about it.

Zwei, the mother hen, and the dozen baby chicks turned to see the new arrivals. Zwei barked, recognizing his master's friends. The new feather friends eyed the new arrivals, turning their heads to the side in curiosity. The hen kept a careful watch while the chicks hopped forward a little bit in curiosity.

Ren eyed the chicks with mystery. He was used to Nora's antics, but this was something even he didn't expect. He didn't know why there were chickens in their dorm, but he couldn't deny that they were adorable.

Pyrrha was in a mix of relief and wonder. She was glad that what she thought was happening wasn't actually happening, and had the urge to get back at Coco for making her worry. But now she couldn't stop wondering where Jaune got the cute little things.

They both heard a quiet, slow gasp and both turned to Nora. She was on her tippy toes, mouth open with a smile as her eyes sparkled brighter than the sun. She put her hands over her mouth as she quietly squealed. Jaune braced for Nora to charge tackle him and his babies. But to his and the other's surprise, Nora softly lowered herself prone to the floor.

"They are soooooo cute~" She cooed, unable to take her eyes off of them. One of the chicks hopped forward and chirped curiously at Nora. Her eyes lit up and she chirped back at the little cutie. The other baby chicks perked up at this and hopped forward as well.

No one could hide their smiles as they watched Nora and the baby chicks chirp back and forth in conversation. The ginger bomber's feet kicked and her head swayed side to side with each chirp she uttered.

"So… any objections to keeping them, guys?"

~/~

It was early in the morning and Jaune was stuck in bed. He dared not move. Sometime during the night, the baby chicks migrated on top of his back. The mama hen and Zwei later followed as well. All of them were peacefully resting and he didn't want to disturb them.

It was honestly a comfortable feeling. But one that he wished not to be in at this moment.

"Please wake up," he whispered. None of them moved. "Please… I have to use the bathroom."

One of the baby chicks stirred, only to nuzzle in closer against Jaune's shirt. He whimpered into his pillow.

~/~

Team RWBY was off to a good morning, except for Blake. Last night she was convinced Zwei was hiding to sneak attack her and cover her face in drool, so she stayed up all night waiting for an attack that never came. She had trouble staying awake to eat her cereal.

The other team members perked up when they heard a bark and saw Zwei hop on Ruby's lap. "Zwei! There you are! Did you have a fun sleepover at JNPR's?"

Zwei barked happily as they pet him. Blake was too tired to notice his presence.

"Speaking of," Yang motioned to the approaching team JNPR. "Thank you for joining us. You know you could have told us you were keeping Zwei for the ni-... what's that noise?"

Team RWBY sans Blake turned their attention to the shoebox Jaune was carrying, where the sounds of chirping emitted from.

Jaune stayed quiet, but he offered a smile as he and his team sat down. He then slowly turned the box to its side and removed the lid.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby's eyes beamed up as the dozen baby and mama hen hopped out and scattered on the table. "They're adorable," she cooed as she picked up the chick that hopped right up to her.

"Do I want to know where you got these?" Weiss asked, keeping some of them away from her food while patting one's head.

"I was right, Zwei was a chick magnet," Jaune replied as he poured some bird seeds on a plate for them.

"Told you!" Coco called from across the cafeteria.

Blake seemed to subconsciously groan at the pun while Yang just laughed. The chicks then hopped back to start eating. But Jaune did a quick head count... 11.

The 12th hopped on Blake's bowl and fell in. Blake was still too tired to realize it. When she lifted the spoon put it in her mouth. Her eyes show open when she tasted something feathery and moving and she spat it out.

"Bla?!" Blake was now fully awake and was confused as to where the baby chick, that was now shaking the milk and food and saliva off its body, came from. A hen then came up and dragged it away before rushing back to her.

Blake backed up as it got up in her face, its angry narrowed eyes stared into her soul. At that moment, Blake knew true fear.

After a few seconds, the hen retreated and joined her babies in their breakfast. The rest of her team continued to coo over the babies, oblivious to what just happened.

* * *

 _Blake Belladonna: ex-terrorist and trainee huntress... scared of a chicken._

 _To be fair, hell has no fury like an angry mom._

 _Thanks for reading, have a great day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lil short one today. Enjoy_

* * *

Jaune had a feeling the universe was out to get him, or at the very least Glynda or the combat class rng selector was out to get him. Seriously, why did anyone think Cardin was a good and even matched opponent for him to fight? He never managed to beat him once yet.

To his credit, he wasn't entirely helpless. Jaune had mastered the art of not getting hit but widely jumping, ducking, and sidestepping his opponent and getting those quick jabs in whenever he could. However, the taller mace wielder was still the stronger opponent.

Cardin eventually got one good swing and Jaune fell on his back, his weapons thrown to the side.

"Lost again Jauney boy," Cardin taunted as he raised his mace up for the finishing blow, but stopped. Jaune was confused to why when he realized Cardin was looking to his side.

"Cheep!"

Jaune looked over and saw one of the baby chicks hope up to him.

"Nora! You were supposed to be watching them!" Jaune shouted

"Oops, sorry," she called back, "It's hard to do a proper head count when they're constantly hopping around!"

Jaune didn't stay annoyed for long. It was hard to when the chick jumped on and sat on him. It was too cute.

"Yo chicken, can you move out of the way?" Cardin asked. The chick looked up at him. "Yeah, can you move please?" He motioned for it to shoo away but the chick just tilted its head. "Can you please move, I need to kill your daddy now."

The chick let out a startled chirp as its head shot up, eyes wide and full of surprise and fear as it looked at Cardin. The other 11 chicks with (J)NPR did a similar action.

Cardin facepalmed. "No, I'm not actually going to kill him. Just… move out of the way so I can clobber him and win the match already."

The chick hopped on Jaune's chest and sat down, staring definitely at Cardin as it did so.

Cardin blinked. "Ok, if you're on the chest then I'll aim for…." he moved his mace to attack Jaune's legs instead, only for the chick to hop there and sit on his knees, still staring definitely at Cardin. He then changed to his arms, but the chick hopped there as well. Cardin then aimed for Jaune's head only to find another chick sitting on his head, much to both boy's confusion.

To the side, the other chicks hopped up on top of Jaune, glaring at Cardin as they did.

"Yes, go! Defend your daddy!"

"Dang it, Nora," Jaune sighed. "You're not allowed to watch them by yourself for a week."

"* _sad Auntie Nora noises_ *"

Cardin still had his mace in hand, ready to strike, but he was frozen, unable to bring his mace down upon them. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Come on, get out of here." He started to gently nudge them away with the handle of his mace. "Get out of here, shoo." The handle lightly bumped into one of the chicks, which caused them all to jump off of Jaune and attack Cardin's feet.

The chicks pecked and kicked as hard and fast as their little bodies would allow. While they honestly couldn't do anything against boots made to fight Grimm, they tried their hardest to fight the beast that attacked their daddy!

"Miss Goodwitch, this is cheating," Cardin called out, doing his best to remain still lest he accidentally steps on one of the chicks.

"Cardin is right," Glynda said. " Jaune, get them out of the ring please."

Jaune tried, but it was hard to gather them all when they kept jumping out of his arm to attack Cardin's feet. It took several minutes and reinforcements from RWBY from the rest of JNPR to finally contain them all.

Jaune suddenly felt he had an understanding of what his mom and dad went through with him and his sisters. He he felt the need to call and apologize to them for putting them through this.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, have a great day :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's another short one... they're all short ones, aren't they?_

* * *

Jaune entered his dorm room with a heavy sigh. Today was a long day, as every single Professor decided today was the day for a planned or pop test. He was mentally exhausted and sighed in relief as he came crashing down on his soft bed.

He enjoyed the softness and wanted to take a nap, but then he noticed something was off. His ears weren't assaulted with happy chirping and he didn't feel the weight of a dozen happy little tiny feet hopping on his back.

Jaune got up and looked to the only other person in the room.

"Ren, where'd the chicks go?" he asked.

"The hen is with Zwei, who is with Team RWBY, Pyrrha hit the gym, and Nora took the chicks to the forest," he answered, not looking up from his book.

"Ok that's good- wait a minute!" Jaune was laying back down but then shot back up. "Nora took them to the forest?! The Emerald Forest?! That has Grimm in it?!"

"Yep," Ren shrugged.

Jaune paused for a moment to take that all in, and then acted accordingly as any parent who found out their kids were surrounded by monsters should: scream (a manly scream) at the top of his lungs, and jump out the window head first.

Surprisingly, he made good time running to the forest and found Nora very quickly. "Nora!"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Jaune," Nora greeted with a wave.

"Nora! Where are they?!" Jaune asked as he ran up to her.

"Oh, they're right here Jaune," Nor answered like nothing was wrong as she held up her hand and showed him Magnhild in its grenade form.

Jaune saw several things wrong with the image in front of him.

Nora held up 2 grenade shells she's yet to load. But where the warhead should be, Jaune saw the top half of two of the chicks, who chirped happily upon seeing him. Jaune looked down at Nora's weapon and saw that her other 10 loaded grenades were similar in nature.

"You… YOU'RE USING THEM AS AMMO?!" Jaune shouted.

"Yep," Nora answered almost immediately with a smile.

"Wha- I- I- I- you-..." Nora's calmness of the situation threw him off. "... you don't see a problem with this whatsoever?"

"Nope."

Jaune's eye twitched. He was about to argue more when a growl to their left caught their attention. A single Beowulf emerged from the shrubbery and licked its lips upon seeing them.

"Yeah, our first customer!" Nora cheered as she quickly loaded the last 2 shells and took aim at the Grimm.

"Nora, wait!" Jaune shouted as he dove for her. But it was too late.

Nora pulled the trigger, sending the baby chick flying through the air at high speeds. Not a second later, there was a loud 'boom' as the Grimm exploded into a large dust cloud.

Jaune froze, his brain not wanting to comprehend what it just witnessed but did so anyway.

"N-... Nora," his eyes threatened to leak. "... what have you-"

"Chirp chirp!" Jaune looked up.

As the dust settled, Jaune saw that the Grimm was gone, and on the grass floor was the baby chick hoping back towards them.

Jaune rushed forward and picked it up, looking it over thoroughly. "You're ok!" He hugged the baby tight as he was, by some miracle, ok and unharmed in every way. The chick rubbed its head against his cheek, happy at the cuddles.

"Told you they were fine," Nora said, not losing her cheeriness once.

The chick then hopped out of his grasp and went to the now used grenade shell on the floor. It tried to get back in. Like a child who just got off a rollercoaster, it wanted to go again. The other chicks were now giddily chirping in anticipation to go next. They wanted fun too.

Jaune took a moment to reevaluate the situation and figured he wasn't going to be the one to ruin their fun with their auntie Nora.

Pyrrha would later be upset that she missed her babies' first kills.

* * *

 _If Zwei can be used as a flaming cannonball to take out a prototype mech, then baby chicks can be used as grenade ammo._


End file.
